Stoney Sept
Stoney Sept is a walled town in the southern Riverlands. It is located south of Acorn Hall, southeast of Pinkmaiden and north of the Goldroad. The headwaters of the Blackwater Rush are nearby. This prosperous town is one of many in the Riverlands large enough to be considered a small city, though the official charter has never been granted by the crown. On the rocky hill in the center of the town is a great sept, the largest in the Riverlands and the namesake of the town. Below it is a holdfast made of grey stone that seems undersized for the town that surrounds it and currently managed by Ser Wilbert, a knight. The heart of Stoney Sept is a market square with a fountain in the shape of a leaping trout. A brothel known as the Peach is located on the east side of the market. The town is notorious for being the site of the Battle of the Bells during Robert's Rebellion. After losing the Battle of Ashford in the Reach, Robert Baratheon was being tended by friends in Stoney Sept, awaiting Lord Eddard Stark's forces from the North. Jon Connington sent his soldiers to search the town from house to house. But the rebellious townfolk kept Robert hidden until Hoster Tully and Lord Eddard Stark advanced on the town. When the battle began, the bells of the sept began to ring, and Robert emerged from his hiding place in the Peach and began attacking from inside the city. The aftermath of Jon Connington's failure to find Robert and stop his forces from joining those of the Trident and the North tipped the balance towards the Rebellion's further success at the Ruby Ford and the Trident against Rhaegar Targaryen. In more recent events, Ser Wilbert, is slain by Lannister raiders and the town sees battle during the War of the Five Kings by Lannister forces when they repeatedly criss-cross the Riverlands. The famine and chaos caused by these raids have left the town burned and empty and its gates smashed. Many in the town are supportive of the brotherhood without banners. Gallery Features *'Stoney Sept,' the largest sept in the Riverlands, perched on top of a rocky hill. *'Gates and Walls,' the walls surround the oval-shaped city, with a few major gates and towers. *'Holdfast,' a small holdfast, "too small" for the size of the city where a resident knight called Ser Wilbert manages the defense of the town. *'Market Square,' the main square of the town has a fountain with a leaping trout. Nearby is the Peach, a bakery, and several other businesses. *'The Peach,' a brothel, famous for housing Robert Baratheon during the Battle of the Bells and possibly where Bella, one of Robert's bastard children was conceived. Construction Stoney Sept has a tradition on the server as being a "cursed" project because several builders have come and gone attempting to complete the town. There have been two major applications for Stoney Sept, and officially nine different leads or co-leads in its history. In June 2012, Casje submitted an application that was approved, but it never amounted to much (see Application on Forums). The main era of the Stoney Sept curse was in 2013 - 2014. In August 2013, Qualrus and iodizedmilk created a new application, (see Application on Forums) laid out the city and walls, and completed around 80 - 90% of houses. But ultimately, Qualrus experienced lag spikes that stalled the project. In March 2014, he officially stepped down. In April 2014, Angduil and Elfqueen picked up abandoned project hoping to finish the last 10%, but made changes to several existing houses, palettes, roads, and some layout issues, but the project was abandoned by May 2014. Arezeus picked up the abandoned project for a little over a month, in hopes of correcting small issues, tested new gates and walls, but too many conflicting ideas overwhelmed the project by June 2014. In August 2014, the community and several mods voiced concerns about whether Stoney Sept should be completely wiped and redone, tabled until a later date, or continued to be fixed by a dedicated team of builders (see Forums). Eventually, the consensus became to start afresh. In October 2014, Howy, xkrillen43x, and attackonmars created a co-op application to "break the curse" They proposed a new layout with oval walls, new street layouts, and a more consistent house design (see Application on Forums). The main hill for the keep and sept were revised as well as some of the surrounding lands. The project overlapped with several other major builds and had several lapses in activity, but a builders' contest was held in February 2015 to push it towards completion. After announcing that the city was "completed" in March 2015, the team discovered additional canon that there are small sewers located in parts of the city. From May 2015 - June 2015, a few grates and sewer entrances were added to bring the city up to canon. Inspiration Video DutchGuard explores Stoney Sept in Episode 49 of WesterosCraft Walks. Category:Projects by Howy Category:Projects by AttackOnMars Category:Projects by xkrillen43x Category:Towns Category:Riverlands